2 sides of the same coin
by Dowa25
Summary: no summary


"How did I end up here?" Those were his words that day. Under a never ending barrage of armies toward the Hidden Leaf Village. They come from every where; the Village Hidden in the Sand and the Village Hidden in the Shadows are our only allies. One day out of the dust and despair came a Teen aged boy and he said he could end the war. Needless to say no one believed him. Until his eyes turned black as did the sky. Every tailed beast's host jumped into the air and was ready to destroy every man and woman on the battle field. All other nations surrendered but the boy began to bleed out of his side. One man thought he could not fight so he challenged the boy. Many people stepped up to protect the boy but he would not back down from a Challenge. He stepped up and the man was dead in seconds. His wounds were healed in that time as well. This boy's name was Suriel and this is the day he became Hokage.

TITLE SEQUENCE

This story is of a Boy with as much potential as Suriel on that day. His name is Max and he has an undetermined destiny. Max is the son of the 5th Demokage, Rygo Madara. From a young age Max has been trained to meet his father's expectations. His village looks at him as a failure because of it. The only person that believes in him is his mother Hanabi Madara (Hyuga). She believes in him because she is the sister of Naruto Uzamaki's wife and no one believed in him or liked him originally either but he still became Hokage.

When he turned 11 he entered the academy but because his village thought of him as a disgrace the academy he went to was in Konoha. He graduated when he turned 12 and was put into a Genin squad with Dante Uchiha and Masaki Tanaka. Dante is a member of the highly prestigious Uchiha clan of Konoha (fire country village). Masaki is a member of the also very highly ranked Masaki clan of Kiri (water country village). The Jonin in charge of the squad was Arashi Sarutobi son of Konohamaru.

Arashi: "Hello Genin. I'm guessing that you're Max, you're Dante, and you're Masaki. This is the first time I've seen 3 different village ninja in a squad. Well, are you 3 ready for today's mission."

Masaki: "Today's only the first day, why are we having a mission."

Arashi: "It's because I already see great promise in all of you and I want to show it."

Masaki: "What do you mean?"

Dante: "It means that each of us has a background that makes people think we're going to grow up to be great. I'm from the Uchiha clan son of Sasuke. You're the son of the Godaime Mizukage, Terumii Mei. Max is the son of the Godaime Demokage, Rygo Madara. Isn't that right Arashi Sensei."

Max: "I wish I wasn't."

Arashi: "It's not surprising that you know all that and that is correct. Are there anymore questions before we go on the mission? Ok well the last thing I'm going to say before we go is that there will be 1 more squad that were going with so you can meet your fellow Genin. Let's go."

20 minutes later they met with the other squad. It consisted of all girls, Hikari Suzuki, Sora Mai, Chiyo Chikako, and their Jonin Kuro Chi.

Kuro: Hey Arashi what's the plan for the mission.

Arashi: First we have to head off to the other side of the country, but a good thing is that it's a C mission and I've gotten us a cart, the bad thing is that 2 people will have to pull the cart. Any volunteers?

Max: I'll do it.

Arashi: Anyone el…

Chiyo: I will.

Arashi: ok, everybody ready?

Everybody: Yeah.

Arashi: Everybody get in the cart and then Max and Chiyo can start pulling.

Max: I think you should go in side the cart Chiyo.

Chiyo: O…ok but why.

Max I'm going to go a little bit faster then you would expect.

Chiyo: Ok.

Max pulls 2 pieces of rope out of his pack and ties one to each arm and one to each pulling poll. He then runs 10 MPH and only gets faster for 3:00 hours straight, then he collapses.

Arashi: Max are you ok.

Max doesn't answer.

Arashi: Ok were about 1:00 hour away from the destination so somebody untie Max and 2 people take his place so the same thing doesn't happen.

Then before anybody could get out of the cart Max stands up and runs again until they reach the destination.

Arashi: I'm going to take Max to that infirmary the rest of you should find a hotel and once you find one send Dante or Masaki to tell me where the hotel is. Bye.

Kuro: As Arashi said lets find a hotel.

At the infirmary

Doctor #1: Arashi I'm afraid he may have serious damage for running that long, hard, and with all that weight.

Doctor #2: Were going to have to keep him here for a few days maybe a week.

Arashi: Is their anything I can do.

Doctor #1: All you can do is being here when he's ready to leave.

Arashi: Ok I guess I'll go to the lobby and wait for Dan…

Max: A… Arashi Sensei.

Arashi: What is it Max.

Max: When Dante gets here tell him to come here I need to ask him something.

Arashi: Can do Max. Bye.

A couple of minutes later Dante comes to the infirmary

Arashi: good to see it's you and not Masaki.

Dante: Why.

Arashi: Max wanted to talk to you before I left and he didn't let me finish my sentence and say It could be Masaki and not you.

Dante: ok well were at the Kunai Hotel.

Arashi: Max wants to talk to you; I'll meet you back at the hotel's lobby.

10 minutes later

Dante: I'm back Arashi Sensei.

Arashi: Good. So what room are we in?

Dante: Well Me Masaki, Chiyo, Hikari, and Sora are all in 1 room while you and Kuro sensei are in the other.

Arashi: Who got us the rooms?

Dante: Kuro Sensei.

After they get to their rooms.

Arashi: I figured. Well I guess I'll see you in the morning.

Both: Good Night.

At 3:00 AM when everyone's asleep there is a knock on the door and everyone in the room wakes up.

Dante: I'll get it.

When he opened the door it was Max.

Dante: Max what are you doing here?

Max: I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Chiyo: Hi Max.

Max: Hey Chiyo. Sup Masaki.

Masaki: Sup.

Max: So where's my bed.

Dante: It's a little cramped in here if you haven't noticed.

Me and Masaki have this bed Chiyo has that bed and Hikari and Sora have the couch.

Max: Chiyo can I sleep in that bed with you.

Chiyo: S… sure.

Max: Thanks Chiyo.

The next morning there was another knock at the door.

Dante opened the door again.

Arashi: Dante where's Max.

Dante: How'd you know Max was here?

Arashi: Never mind that. Max come here.

Max: What do you want Arashi Sensei.

Arashi: You're going back to the infirmary.

Max: Ok. Bye guys.

Arashi: It's time for the mission.

The mission starts at a training field

Arashi: Look around for clues because were looking for a burglar.

Chiyo, Hikari, and Sora split off into a group, Masaki and Dante in the other.

Hikari: Chiyo.

Chiyo: What.

Hikari: What was that all about?

Chiyo: What was what all about?

Hikari: You know. Last night.

Chiyo: What do you mean?

Sora: She means. Why did you let Max sleep in the same bed as you?

Chiyo: It's better then having him sleep on the floor.

Sora: what do you mean?

Chiyo: I mean he's injured and the floor would probably injure him more.

Sora: OHHH. I understand now.

6:00 hours later.

Arashi: Let's take a break for lunch.

Dante: What do we have for lunch?

Arashi: We have many different types of meat and…

Dante: I call any ribs we got.

Arashi: here you go.

Dante: Thanks.

Before Dante could take his first bite his ribs exploded.

Dante: Who did that!

Man: What's wrong child.

Dante: Who are you? Show yourself!

Man: I am the burglar, Tadashi Yoshida and get ready for this.

An explosion happens directly behind Dante.

Dante: Come here and fight me.

Tadashi: I'm right here.

Dante turned around and got punched in the face.

Dante: Ow. Fight me fairly.

Tadashi: Catch me and maybe it will be close to half fair.

Dante: Fire style: Fireball jutsu.

A giant fireball launched into the air and skimmed off of Tadashi. Tadashi used multiple explosions in a counterattack. All of the explosions hit Dante except for the last one because someone came in and pushed Dante out of the way.


End file.
